


Painting a New Potrait

by jinnoripperroo



Series: Cartoon Wasteland [1]
Category: Animaniacs, Epic Mickey, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warners Animaniacs are about to be crowned rulers of the Cartoon World, until Oswald comes and murders their parents. Having no other choice, the three run in a magic mirror to the Cartoon Wasteland, a place where forgotten cartoon charcters go. There, they find Mickey, who is struggling to make the Wasteland a better place. The three decide to help Mickey and try to reclaim their kingdom. However, a force much stronger than  Oswald is rising, and it has no more patience to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Blood

It is time. The palace was visble from the horizon. I had my army, ready to die and fight for me. We sneaked around the back of the palace, splitting into groups to avert attention. I heard voices of gentlemen.

"Did you hear about Mickey living in the Cartoon Wasteland?" one toon said.

The other toon nodded. "Tis' a shame."

My anger boiled. Mickey stole everything from me. My hopes, my dreams, even my glory. Mickey only exist due to my downfall. Now, I shall rule. I kick the doors open, suprising everyone. Apparently, the three Animaniac children where about to be crowned. I stab a nearby guard, causing him to bleed. More guards try to rush me, but I threw several razor cards, impaling themselves into the guards. The king and queen were about to run to the front palace doors, but my army busted through doors first. They surrounded the king and queen, stabbing them to death. The Animaniac children ran away, to a nearby mirror. They jumped in, causing the mirror to ripple. A sudden crash dropped the mirror to the ground, causing it to fall, but not break. 

The battle was over. Blood must be cleaned up. The guards were moving bodies of dead toons. I knew the children ran to the Cartoon Wasteland. I could care less. They would not survive long in that place.


	2. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot is seperated from her brothers, and becomes corrupted from the evil of the wasteland.

My mother. My father. Dead. All of my memories were off them laughing were replaced by blood and screaming. I was seperated from my brothers. All the toons were struggling to defend themselves from Blotlings, and all they could do was fend them for a few minutes before they came back. I feel evil. All my love and attention was gone. This was anarchy. I needed minions and fast. I had to kill to survive. After a while, I saw 2 human toons kicking at some Blotlings. One of them had light-purple hair with a shine to it. He was panicking over these Blotlings. The other one was a woman with long hot pink hair. Her hair was like a cane. Starts in a line, then curves in the back a bit. I jumped in, defeating the Blotlings. The two toons looked at me with shock and awe.

The man with purple hair regained his posture."A pleasure to meet you, madam. I am James"

The woman laughed."I believe you are one talented fighter,unlike me of course. My name is Jessie"

I shook my head. These idiots wouldn't last a second in the Wasteland. I knew they were part of Team Rocket. That orginization fell years ago.

"Listen," I said. "We needs to be on top of our game. We need a base, minions, plans, and power." 

James and Jessie understood. They beckoned me to their home. The house was a bit dirty,but was perfect condition. James sat on the couch reading a newspaper. Jessie was snoozing upstairs. 

"What's your name?" James asked, not looking away from the newspaper.  
"Dot" I said coldy.  
James sat up and peeked out the window. Two Blotlings were fighting over a piece of meat. They shrieked and punched, causing to make dust clouds evrrywhere. This Wasteland had no law. It was kill or be killed.  
Jessie came downstairs, rubbing her eyes. All they wanted to do rule, like when Team Rocket was still in business.

I asked Jessie about better hideouts like a castle. She simply yawned and told me about a castle in the middle of a frozen part of the Wasteland.   
Jessie and James taught me the ways of evil. I asorbed this knowledge. They taught how to plan complexly. How to prey on the weak. They even taught me how to interrogate. I became the Dark Queen, a toon who rules the land with a evil heart. Jessie and James became my personal minions. Now I have the power.


	3. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko and Wakko find themselves fighting off Blotlings with the help from Mickey. They travel to Mean Street, where they hear Oswald place a bounty on them for 10,000 gold and a lifetime supply of food. Now they fight off toons and the Phantom Blot's minions.

I saw two toons fighting blotlings. They looked rather unexperienced in fighting. I shot paint at the blotlings,covering them in blue paint and making them friendly. I knew these toons. Yakko and Wakko, future rulers of the Cartoon World. Why were they here? I asked them this question.

"We ran here to escape your brother's wrath!" Yakko yelled at me. This was all his fault!"  
I sighed. Oswald must have grown tired of his long overdue return, and decided to take matters into his own hands. This was news indeed.

"Let's travel to Mean Street." Wakko said shortly after Yakko was done telling me about what Oswald did. I nodded, knowing Mean Street is a good place for supplies. Yakko seemed to calm down, and agreed. We traveled, fighting off Blotlings along the way. Mean Street was full of toons, gathering in front of a stage and a podium. I saw Oswald, speaking to the toons.

"I gather here today to discuss about 2 criminals and their crimes." Oswald said boldly. These felons are trying to defie the balance of this world. This is unacceptable. I shall give anyone 10,000 gold coins and a lifetime supply of food to the person who finds Yakko and Wakko."

This stirred the toons up. Someone saw us and shouted at us. The toons turned to us, and charged at us. Yakko put up his fists and grabbed a nearby manhole. He slammed it into Horace's face, who tried to grab him. Wakko was defending himself with a lead pipe. 

I junped out of the way, avoiding punches and kicks. I screamed at Yakko and Wakko to run to Mickeyjunk Mountain. They agreed,and ran off. We met at the mountain a hour later.


	4. Werehog rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and the 2 Animaniac brothers rest by the side of Mickeyjunk Mountain until they are attacked by Pete. Sonic in his werehog form aids them and defeats Pete. Then, they battle Oswald himself, only to lose. They are thrown in a dungeon, and must break out.

I rested by the mountain. Wakko lied down on a pile of junk. Mickey was silently staring at the sunset. I grabbed a nearby baseball bat. I need it defend myself.

Suddenly, I heard dirt being crumbled. A hand was rushing towards me. I smacked the hand away with the bat. He yelled, waking Mickey and Wakko. It was Pete, and he was angry.  
"I'n getting that gold!" he shouted.  
He used some sort of pyrokineis on his hands to make fire. I quickly smack him with the bat. He stumbled, but countered with a blast of PSI. I flew backwards, and landed in the junk pile. Mickey was spinning into him and Wakko was punching him. We needed backup.

Wow, look at Mickey and the 2 Animaniac brothers fight. I better help them. Since it was night, I was in my werehog form. I strechted my arms and grabbed Pete's collar. I then launched myself into his back. He fell into junk. I grabbed his leg and slammed him down. I started to spin him around by his ankle and threw him into the sea. Mickey thanked me. 

"Well, you beat Pete but can you beat me?" Oswald said, startling us. He sneered, and whistled. A huge serpent rose from the ground. I froze in fear. It was Dark Gaia, and it was revived. Mickey started to shake in fear. I let my guard down. Oswald suddenly pointed towards me. Dark Gaia roared, causing me to fly back. Mickey was spraying blue paint on Dark Gaia, trying to make it friendly. Dark Gaia fired a beam at us, knocking us out cold.

I was in a prison. It was daytime, with the sea slowly moving. I still remember the fear of Dark Gaia. I had to find the others and bust out of here.


	5. Metal Sonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal Sonic starts to plan his betrayel of Oswald and begins to find Chaos emeralds under Oswald's command.

My sensors detect wind speed. 13mp/h. A toon organism classified as Oswald gives me orders.

"Go find the Chaos emeralds!" the organism commands. I simply turn and scan the area for Chaos emeralds. High power level detected at 50 miles west. Jet shoes are active. Fuel level 90%. Lauching speed at 30m/ph.

Yeah, that's my generic robot detection. Oswald wants me to find Chaos emeralds. Little does he know, I am betraying him. I'll take the Chaos emeralds for myself and combined with me absorbing Light Gaia, I'll be unstoppable. Of course, I'll have to act like a robot with no emotions and do every command willing.

Light Gaia was near the town of Apos, eating a sundae. He was small, and hovering over the table. I was able to detect his power level. 3,000 power. That is rather large numbers for a small creature. 

He notices me and sense my intentions. He hovered away, but I chase after him. I grab him, rendering him helpless. I start to asorb his energy. He starts to struggle. His energy was entering my body. Light Gaia start to slow down, then tired out. I threw him far across the sky, and continued looking for the Chaos emeralds. One of them was in possesion of Pete. I dashed into him, causing him to fly backwards into the water. Th emerald gave him fire power. I took it, and hurried back to Oswald.

Oswald was pleased. I simply thought about my plan. It was to be glorious. My desire to kill Sonic was going to be quenched.


	6. A change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot hears her brothers are alive and quickly changes back to her normal self. Jessie and James quickly betray her and send her to Oswald's prison. This prison holds contenders for The Arena, a T.V show that broadcasts people killing each other. It is when Oswald puts Sonic,Mickey, Yakk,Wakko and Dot ( and a confused Chip) to fight for the bloodlust of the toons.

My brothers!! They're alive!! I cheer for joy. James then suddenly grabbed me and threw me into Oswald's prison.  
"That's not how you treat a lady!!" I said.  
"Dot!!" Yakko weeped. I had noticed that Wakko and Yakko were in the room. I wept. At long last, I finally knew my brothers were alive!!  
"Sonic..." a tiny voice said. He layed on the floor, begging for help.  
"Chip!!" Sonic screamed. He grabbed the creature and asked him what happened. Chip told us about Metal Sonic coming out and asorbing his energy and throwing him across the sky.  
"Time for you guys to be in the arena!!" a guard said. We were let outside in a large arena. We looked towards the stands. In the middle of them was Oswald holding a microphone. He started talking about new fighters in The Arena and wishing them the best of luck. I remember. The Arena was a show were people beat each other up for prizes. Here, Oswald changed it. It was now a battle to the death and prisoners fought for freedom.  
Two men came from the doors. Wakko simply ran around them, causing much laughter. Yakko jumped on one of their heads.  
"Wow, talk about wanting attention; he trying to dress in armor!" he shouted to the crowd. This caused even more laughter. Oswald was clearly not amused, and ordered more fighters to be sent out. I started laughing. Oswald was trying to make this show bloody and gory, and we were making it a comedy routine.

Sonic pointed at an exit in all the confusion of laughter. I beckoned Yakko,Wakko, and Mickey to follow. Oswald saw us and summoned Dark Gaia. I was unfazed by the beast. I gathered my power and took a nearby spear. I jamned the spear straight into his chest. Dark Gaia went deep into the ground. I knew he wasn't dead. I continued to follow a stunned Sonic and walked out with my brothers and Chip.


	7. Frieza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freiza ambushes Metal Sonic and kills him for the Chaos Emeralds. With Metal Sonic out of the way, Freiza confronts Yakko and co. While Chip, Sonic, and Mickey are killed easily, Freiza plans to kill Oswald to rule the Wasteland AND obtain the Dragon Balls. With Chaos Emeralds, Frieza seems unstoppable! However, Dot suggests they look for the Dragon Balls first, ( without all the Dragon balls, Frieza cannot make his wish). And so, the hunt for Dragon Balls begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you happy I am updating?

Freiza had no time to waste. Metal Sonic had all the Chaos Emeralds. If he had them, he would truly be unstoppable.  
" Once that trash heap is gone, the Chaos Emeralds are mine!" Freiza said with glee.  
Freiza was banished to the Wasteland for crimes of mass genocide. Of course, he wasn't taking this crap. He decided to not only to rule the Wasteland AND steal Chaos Emeralds, he wanted those Dragon Balls to grant him eternal life. He just waited for the right moment. When he heard about Oswald's attack, this kind of pissed him off. So in a fit of rage, Frieza would kill Oswald later. Plus, he stole the Dragon Radar from Vanilla, Cream's mom, who had bought it from a gift shop. Now he could find the Dragon Balls to gain eternal life.  
Frieza landed in front of Metal Sonic. Frieza saw the Chaos Emeralds in Metal Sonic's chest cavity.  
'' How about you hand over those Emeralds if you value your life." Frieza said without hesitation.  
" I have no intention of giving them to you Frieza." Metal Sonic said.  
"Well then, I'll just kill you."  
Frieza started with a Death Beam. Metal Sonic dodged it with ease. However, Freiza threw an Energy Disc. The disc cut clean through Metal Sonic. As Metal Sonic's severed body layed on the ground with sparks flying from the wires, Freiza took the Emeralds and activated the Dragon Radar. The Radar detected a Dragon Ball far north from his position. As Freiza flew away, Metal wondered how he could have been beaten so easily.

" G-guys!" Chip said, shivering in fear.  
" What's wrong Chip?' Yakko said.  
"I sense a power level of 530,000!, and whoever it is,  
he is stronger than all of us combined!' Chip said, continuing to pant heavily.  
" He's right you know.' A new voice said.

Everyone spun around to see Frieza in his main form ( also the shortest). Freiza was smiling coldly and held the Chaos Emeralds.  
"No..." Sonic said with wild eyes.  
Frieza activated the Emeralds. A black aura surrounded him. Frieza grabbed Mickey and snapped his neck causing his body to fall to the ground. Chip vomited at the sight of someone dying right in front of him. Yakko rose his fists up, only to be knocked away into a tree. Sonic desperately tried to fight against Frieza's enormous power, he was of no use. Frieza easily killed him with a kick into his gut. Sonic collapsed to the floor, dead. Chip started to cry upon seeing Sonic die.  
' Shut it up!' Freiza shouted.  
Suddenly, Freiza fired the Death Beam at Chip. The laser went right through him, killing him instantly.  
" Now that they are out of the way, I can continue to look for Dragon Balls." Frieza smiled.  
As Freiza flew away to the north, the three Animaniac teens wondered how they could stop Frieza.  
" Guys, we have to get the Dragon Balls first!' Yakko said angrily.  
"I know, let's go find Bulma, I'm sure she has a Dragon Radar!' Dot said.  
Of course, it would be easier to get the Z Fighters to help, but they are all gone, so it was up the Animaniacs to save the Wasteland and stop Freiza!

Bulma would definitely be surprised to see the Animaniacs at her house! They tumbled into her house, randomly shouting for help. When Bulma calmed the Animainacs down, they told the story so far and about Freiza. Due to the extreme circumstances, Bulma gladly gave them a Dragon Radar of their own. Puar was also nearby when the commotion happened. Puar then taught Wakko how to shapeshift, he did not teach Dot or Yakko because he did not see potential for them to shapeshift.

The Radar detected a Dragon Ball near an old cavern that was guarded by a perverted monster ( according to legend). Let the hunt begin!


	8. The Hunt for Dragon Balls!

Meanwhile, Frieza was discussing business with Raditz.  
“ Tracking the Dragon Balls will take tons of work.” Raditz said while readjusting his scouter.  
“Not if we use this Radar I stole from Vanilla.” Frieza said with a smirk.  
“ What about those brats, should we be concerned?” Raditz said with a mocking tone.  
Frieza said nothing. He took his scouter’s SD card and inserted it into his supercomputer. The computer whirled and clicked, until an image of Yakko appeared.

“ SORTING POWER LEVELS.” The computer said. In mere seconds, the computer showed the Power Levels of the people he just encountered in the Wasteland.  
POWER LEVELS:  
Yakko: 710  
Wakko:416  
Dot:100  
Mickey:800  
Sonic:850  
Chip: 1000  
“ So the little creature is stronger then all of them?” Raditz said with a confused look.  
“ Yeah, just wait till Hitler hears about this,” Frieza said with a laugh. “ He will laugh to the point of dying!”  
“ Did you just say Hitler?!” Raditz said.  
“ Yes, He’s my new right hand man.”  
“ What about Zarbon?!”  
Frieza typed something in the supercomputer. The computer switched to images of Hitler and Zarbon.  
POWER LEVELS:  
Zarbon:25,000  
Zarbon (Transformed) 30,000  
Hitler: 90,000  
This floored Raditz; How could a mere human surpass Zarbon?! But he did not ask Frieza because he knew Frieza did not like to be questioned.

“ Come on Wakko, just do it for the team!” Yakko begged.  
“ I have standards!” Wakko said unbudgingly.  
Here was the plan: Wakko was to transform into a busty woman and distract the monster while Dot steals the Dragon Ball.  
While they were bickering, an aura of fear came over them. The Animaniacs hid in the bushes near the monster cave. A being came towards the monster.  
“ Move it tubby,” The being said. “ I’m here for the Dragon Ball!”  
The monster did not budge.  
The being shot a ki blast straight through the monster’s stomach, killing him instantly.  
His scouter beeped.  
“ Vegeta, you got the 1-star Ball?” Raditz said through the scouter.  
“Yeah,” Vegeta held the 1-star Ball. “Let me just deal with the weaklings in the bushes.”  
Yakko,Wakko,and Dot had no choice but to come out.  
“ I’ll spare you for now, but you try to take even one Dragon Ball, I’ll slaughter you one by one, got it?” Vegeta said angrily.  
The Animaniacs ran away all the way back to Bulma’s house. They told her of their failure.  
Bulma suggested they find the Z Scrolls. The Z Scrolls were scrolls that held the techniques of each of the Z Fighters. No one knows where they are, but if they could find them, they might stand a chance against Frieza. 

“ Frieza, I have a Dragon Ball!” Vegeta said through the scouter.  
" Excellent work Vegeta, bring it to the ship at once!" Frieza said.  
The hunt begins, and it's not good. Frieza already has one of the Dragon Balls, and the Animaniacs are not powerful enough to stop him. Their only hope is to find the Z Scrolls and learns fighting techniques. Shall they succeed?


	9. Ginyu Force!!

Of course, Frieza knew about the Animaniacs and their plans. In a moment of pure genius, he sent the Ginyu Force to gather the Dragon Balls, since last time they gathered the Balls pretty quickly, As for Hitler, Frieza beat him up and re-hired Zarbon ( You honestly thought Hitler would replace Zarbon?!). The Ginyu Force were told their new mission and they headed off. They decided to talk outside and discuss who got to kill which Animaniac.

“ How about Burter and I take on the dumb one?” Jeice said to Captain Ginyu.  
“ I call the girl!” Guldo said.  
“ I’ll kill the tall one,” Recoome said while doing a pose.  
“ I’m glad that’s decided, but our first priority is to find the Dragon Balls; Burter and Jeice goes to the East, Guldo goes South and I go West, Is that clear men?” Ginyu said.

They clearly understood their objectives: Jeice and Burter would pick up the two Dragon Balls from the East, Guldo would get two from the South, and Ginyu would get two from the West. They flew off to do the task that was assigned to them.

Metal Sonic still had the hole in his chest, the sparks still flying. He scanned around, but he often blacked out from the severe injury. He needed a repair and fast, but he was in the middle of nowhere. This was his Hell, never able to truly be deactivated and still alive from the blow, despite his wishes to die already.

Mickey, Sonic, and Chip were traveling Snake Way immediately after they died. They heard about King Kai’s training and want to train to become stronger and defeat Frieza. 

“Geez, how long does this road go?” Sonic said with annoyance.  
“I heard it stretches for a million miles,” Chip said.  
“Well, we have to get to the end to see King Kai.” Mickey said, knowing full well that Frieza would be immortal by the time they get there.

The Animaniacs were looking for the Z Scrolls. They planned to save the 3 for Mickey, Chip, and Sonic. They heard about the Ginyu Force from Bulma, and their power levels were too high for even Vegeta to handle. They would try to avoid them at all costs.

POWER LEVELS OF THE GINYU FORCE:  
Recoome: 71,000  
Jeice: 64,000  
Ginyu: 120,000  
Burter: 68,000  
Guldo: 19,000

Jeice noticed Metal Sonic laying on the ground. He landed near Metal Sonic along with Burter. The two Ginyu Force members came up with a great idea. The idea to fix Metal Sonic and makee him a member of the Ginyu Force.


	10. Meet Turles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!

Raditz stepped on Tail's stomach, causing him to cough up blood.  
"Hey kid," Raditz said coldly. "You know where the Red Ribbon Army HQ is?"

Tails shuddered. "Yeah I know. Just please stop hurting me."  
Raditz smiled cruelly. "Why should I listen to you? You should be glad being defeated by a Saiyan. Now where is the Red Ribbon Army HQ?"

Tails was trying not to cry. "It's just a few miles away from where we are."

Where they were was Tail's house. Raditz and Nappa heard Sonic had allies. They decided to toy with them. Knuckles and Shadow were bloody and bruised from the beating Nappa gave them. Vegeta was beating up Team Chaotix by himself.

"I'm glad we get a break from Dragon Ball hunting," Nappa said. "All we have to do is get the Red Ribbon to work for Frieza."

Vegeta sighed. "They better understand that Lord Frieza refuses to let anyone stop his Planet Trade Organization. Adding the Red Ribbon Army to the Planet Trade Organization will double our soldiers, resources, and influence. Matter of fact, where is Dodoria?"

Nappa shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he's taking over some village under the name of Frieza."

Raditz looked into the horizon. "Whatever the case is, let's head over to the Red Ribbon Army HQ."  
With that, the three Saiyans flew towards the HQ.

"God damn it!" Commander Red said, slamming his hand on the desk. "We have the second biggest army in the Wastleland. We killed the Mad Doctor, forced the Phantom Blot into hiding, and even have resources. So why the hell can't we find one Dragon Ball?!"

Staff Officer Black cleared his throat. "Sir, according to our reports, the Planet Trade Organization has been collecting Dragon Balls. I suggest we form an alliance with Frieza. That way, we won't be in his crosshairs."  
Commander Red puffed on his cigarette. "I already planned that, nitwit. I requested Frieza that he send diplomats so we can talk about the terms."

That is when the three Saiyans broke through the window. Commander Red jumped out of his seat.

"Looks like the diplomats are here," Staff Officer Black said calmly.

"Let me make this quick," Raditz said. "Frieza demands you completely work for him and that you will follow his every command. He is your superior. Deny these terms, and he'll kill you and take over the Red Ribbon for himself."  
Commander Red did not hesistate. "I accept the terms."

Meanwhile, Risky Boots was polishing her 6-Star and 7-Star Dragon Balls. She's planning on using her wish to become the Pirate Queen. She chuckled, believing her dream would be achieved soon.  
"Maybe if that tick Shantae doesn't stop me, my plan shall be complete." Risky thought out loud.  
Risky had a red scouter. She does not work for the Planet Trade Organization, she built this scouter with her own hands. This scouter acts like a Dragon Radar. Risky would look for the rest of the Dragon Balls.

Meanwhile, the Animaniacs were at the Kame House. They went to see if Roshi knew about the Z Scrolls. Shantae was also living at the Kame House.  
"You need the Z Scrolls to defeat Frieza?" Shantae said. "I know where they are, but you need a key to open the indestructible door. That key is Goku's Power Pole, which I have in my possesion."  
"What happened to the Z Fighters?" Dot said.  
"They were killed. Goku was barely alive against Vegeta. After Goku beat Vegeta, Turles came and killed Gohan and Krillin. Turles killed Goku by shooting a Full Power Energy Wave at Goku's stomach."  
"Damn," Wakko said. "Now we have Turles to deal with."  
"Turles has his own crew," Shantae said. "They're the Turles Crusher Corps. We have to get these Z Scrolls. Frieza is powerful and you guys learning to fight is necessary for the good of the Wasteland."

"Lord Turles," Amond said respectfully. "What is your first order of business?"  
Turles grinned. "We shall take the Chaos Emeralds from Frieza."  
Amond was surprised. "He has the Chaos Emeralds?!"  
"I heard it from Jeice and Burter. I was eavesdropping on them. They were talking about it while over the destroyed body of Mecha Sonic."  
Turles and Amond were at an old mansion that was their hideout. The rest of the old Turles Crusher Corps. was killed by Goku. Turles hired new members to his forces.  
"Lord Turles, how should we find the Emeralds?" Bardock said.  
"I am also wondering the same thing," Fasha said.  
"I know for a fact that they are not going to appear in front of us." King Vegeta said arrogantly.  
"Simple," Turles said. We break into Eggman's HQ. He probably can invent something for us to be able to find them."  
Things are bleak. Turles and his crew are planning to use the Chaos Emeralds for some devilish plan. What could it be?


	11. Chapter 11

Turles ate fruit from the Tree of Might. His power grew enormously. The rest of Turles Crusher Corps. were training to take out Frieza's forces. They need to become even more powerful than Frieza.  
The Fruit of the Tree of Might can help. The Fruit of the Tree increases the power level of the eater 15x. All of the Turles Crusher Corps. has eaten at least one fruit.

Power levels of the Turles Crusher Corps. after eating one Fruit of the Tree of Might.  
Turles: 285,000  
Fasha: 30,000  
Amond: 136,500  
Bardock: 135,000  
King Vegeta: 150,000

Their power levels surpass the Ginyu Force, Dodoria, and Zarbon. If they eat more fruit, their power can easily topple the Planet Trade Organization. 

"Turles," Amond said. "Shall I take over Eggman HQ under your name?"

Turles chuckled. "Have fun."

On that note, Amond flew away into the horizon. Turles cracked his knuckles.

"There is this one human I like," Turles said out loud. "Her name is Risky Boots. She's a beautiful pirate who I want to join my team."

The Saiyans were dumbfounded. Turles in love with a human? It's rare for the cold hearted Turles to actually care about someone.

"I believe she is a suitable match for me," Turles said. "A woman who knows what evil is and isn't afraid to show it. She's my kind of woman."

The Turles Crusher went to the town of Umibe. It was a port town with lots of bars. Risky was here, simply wandering. Turles caught her attention by shouting.

"Risky Boots!" Turles shouted. "I, Turles of the Turles Crusher Corps. would be honored if you became my bride and partner in conquest!"

When people heard Turles, they fled for their lives. Risky came closer to Turles.

"Do you really mean that?" Risky said while blushing. She secretly loved Turles.

"Eat this," Turles said calmly. It was a Fruit of the Tree of Might.  
Risky was surprised. The Fruit of the Tree of Might is a powerful item. Risky took a bite.  
Risky got a power boost.  
Power level before consumption: 777  
Power level after consumption: 11,665

"Turles," Risky said with purple hearts surrounding her. "I am happy to be your wife."

A few hours later, a wedding was held. The town folks were scared beyond belief by the gazes of Bardock, King Vegeta, and Fasha. The pastor was trembling.

"Do you, Turles, take Risky Boots to be your wife and partner of conquest?"

"I do," Turles said warmly.

"And do you, Risky Boots, take Turles to be your husband and partner in conquest?"

Risky chuckled. "I do."

The pastor sighed. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Turles, you may kiss the bride."  
With that, Risky and Turles kissed. To the Turles Crusher Corps., this day is always be remembered. To everyone else, this was a match made in Hell, and a start of an evil empire.  
Turles stared at Risky's ship. "That ship needs to become a floating fortress. Let's exploit the townsfolk to build us this fortress. It shall be called the S.S Galaxy."  
When Turles said that, the Turles Crusher Corps. forced the town folk to build the S.S Galaxy. With the people of Umibe under hard labor to build the S.S Galaxy, Turles smiled at Risky.  
"Honey," Turles said. "You have Dragon Balls?"  
Risky nodded. She was holding the two she had. "I'm scared that the Ginyu Force will track me down."  
Turles frowned. "The Ginyu Force is dead."  
Risky was surprised. "How do you know that?"  
Turles checked his scouter. "Amond just called me. He wiped out the Ginyu Force by himself. He's still heading to Eggman HQ."  
Unbelieveable. The elite Ginyu Force, wiped out by a single member of the Turles Crusher Corps. This shall earn the disappointment of Frieza. Although to be fair, the only real member that could stand up to Amond is Ginyu, but not even he could defeat Amond. Not only does this mean the Dragon Balls are not being collected by Frieza, but it gives the Animaniacs a little more time. In an ironic way, Turles helped out the people he should be against.  
Risky tugged at Turles' arm. "Why can't you just eat more Fruit of the Tree of Might to become even stronger?"  
Turles sighed. "It's not that simple; the seed has to be planted. In a short while, the tree will become huge. The Tree of Might asorbs all of the nutrients in the soil. Then, it brings fruit. After we have eaten some of the fruit, we destroy the tree so it can't be used against us. We destroy the tree in a combination of my Full Power Energy Wave, Bardock's Riot Javeilin, Fasha's Full Power Energy Wave, and King Vegeta's Orga Blaster. We travel from place to place planting seeds and repeating the cycle. After I have eaten two more pieces of fruit, I'm ready for Frieza. The soil must recover from the Tree of Might's absorbing. It takes a while, which is why we travel to different locations to plant new seeds."  
For anyone wondering about the Turles Crusher Corps'. power levels after eating a certain amount of fruit from the tree and their Great Ape form with said power up, here they are (Great Ape form multplies power levels by 10).  
Fruit of the Tree of Might= permanent power up  
Turles(Before eating any fruit) 19,000  
Turles(One piece of fruit) 285,000  
Turles(Two pieces of fruit) 4,275,000  
Turles(Three pieces of fruit) 64,125,000  
Turles(Great Ape after three pieces of fruit) 641,250,000  
Bardock:(No fruit) 9,000  
Bardock: (One fruit) 135,000  
Bardock: (Two fruit) 2,025,000  
Bardock: (Three fruit) 30,375,000  
Bardock: (Great Ape with three fruit) 303,750,000  
Fasha:(No fruit) 2,000  
Fasha: (One fruit) 30,000  
Fasha:(Two fruit) 450,000  
Fasha:(Three fruit) 6,750,000  
Fasha:(Great Ape with three fruit) 67,500,000  
King Vegeta (No fruit) 10,000  
King Vegeta (One fruit) 150,000  
King Vegeta (Two fruit) 2,250,000  
King Vegeta (Three fruit) 33,750,000  
King Vegeta (Great Ape with three fruit) 337,500,000  
If Turles and the rest of the Saiyans eat two more pieces of fruit, no one, not even Frieza, can stop them. Little do the Animaniacs know about the true force that is the Turles Crusher Corps.


	12. The Shrine of Z and Peach's War Song

The Animaniacs and Shantae finally made it to the Shrine of Z. The Shrine of Z is located in the Land of Ice, located around 20 miles north of the Kame House. It was a long and grueling journey. The Animaniacs and Shantae had to survive the bitter cold and snowstorms. But after a week of traveling, they made it.  
The Shrine of Z is a giant cave with a huge door made of Katchin, the toughest metal in the universe. Not even Frieza's Super Nova could destroy the door. A person was standing near the door. Shantae and the Animaniacs children came closer to the figure.  
"Halt!" the person said. He was wearing a black robe. "Come any closer, and I'll spill your blood."  
"We have the Power Pole," Shantae said. "Let us insert it into the hole in the Katchin door."  
"Your voice," the figure said. "Are you Shantae?"  
Shantae was suprised. "Yeah, But who are you?"  
"I guess you don't recognize me," the figure said. He took off his robe.  
"Tapion?!" Shantae said. "Why are you here?" Tapion is Shantae's boyfriend.  
"I'm here to protect the Shrine of Z. I can tell this must be important."  
Shantae explained everything that has happened so far. Tapion shook his head.  
"Wow," Tapion said. "It's the royal Animaniac children. It's an honor to meet you."  
"Amazing," Dot said. "Someone who treats us with respect and doesn't want us dead."  
"Of course," Tapion said politely. "I am also willing to train you."  
"Really?" Wakko said with admiration. He has been amazed by Tapion. "You'll become our master?"  
"Yes," Tapion said. "You seems really eager to train, but let's open the door."  
Shantae nodded. She stuck the Power Pole inside of a hole in the Katchin door. Suddenly, the sky became black. A blinding light was forming in the key. When the light vanished, Shenron appeared.  
"Let me open the door to the Shrine of Z," Shenron said.  
The Katchin door emitted a blue glow. Slowly, the door open. When the door fully opened, Shenron started to speak.  
"I have done my task," Shenron said. "Farewell."  
With that, Shenron disappeared and the sky became clear again. Wakko was in awe.  
"That was Shenron?" Wakko said. "He's huge."  
"Enough chat," Yakko said. "Let's enter the shrine and get those scrolls."  
The group entered the shrine. There were training dummies and other equipment to train with. In the center was a podium with the Z Scrolls. The scrolls contain the moves of Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillen. Shantae passed the Goku scroll to Yakko, the Gohan and Piccolo scroll to Wakko, and the Krillen scroll to Dot. The Animaniacs began to read their respective scrolls. It would take a while to fully master the techniques.  
"So lemme get this straight," Yakko said while in the Kamehame stance. "I have to charge my energy while chanting 'Ka,Me,Ha,Me' and fire it on the 'Ha' part?"  
Tapion nodded. "That is correct."  
Wakko was trying to perform the Masenko. He put his hand over his head and charged yellow energy. When he fully charged it, he put his hands forward and shouted "Masenko!" The Masenko hit a wall. Wakko has sucessfully performed the Masenko.  
Dot was trying to learn to perform the Kamehameha with Yakko. They tried various times, but it ended in a simple ki.blast. After the 5th attempt, they sucessfully performed the Kamehameha.  
Tapion was impressed by the Animaniacs' learning. They were learning at a rapid rate. It took Master Roshi 50 years to perform the Kamehameha correctly.  
Tapion played his ocarina. Its soft melody smoothed the Animaniacs' wounds and made them train even harder. Shantae was lost in Tapion's music.  
Meanwhile in the Cartoon World, Princess Peach was having a meeting in her castle. It was decleration of war against Oswald's kingdom.  
"It's in our best interest to declare war on Oswald's kingdom," Princess Peach said. "The people are suffering under his tyranny and they heavily support our war campaign."  
Toadsworth nodded. "Oswald must be defeated for the good of all."  
"Unfornuately, we may have to team up with Bowser in order for to do the Double-Edged Sword tactic"  
The Double-Edged Sword is a tactic where one part of the force attacks the enemy main force while the other part attacks the main enemy base. The disadvantage of this is that it requires a lot of soldiers, which is why Peach wants to team up with Bowser.  
Toadsworth sighed. "As much as I hate Bowser, teaming up with Bowser seems like a option."  
"Perhaps we should get Daisy's help," Peach said.  
"I didn't even think of her," Toadsworth admitted. "She will surely help us."  
This is great. Princess Peach is going to war with Oswald to end his tyranny. He better watch his back. Oswald's kingdom is going to crumble.


	13. Update

I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. Future chapters will come shortly.


	14. Fruit of Labor

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot had trained for a while. Tapion was greatly pleased at their progress. But now it was time to learn Spirit Bomb. Yakko looked at Tapion

"When can I use the Spirit Bomb?" Yakko asked.  
"The Spirit Bomb should only be used in emergencies. It is a very powerful move, easily able to destroy a planet. To use this power, you must gather energy. You must get energy from all living things to get enough energy to use the Spirit Bomb. The downside is that it takes a very long time to charge and it takes a lot out of you. But the sheer amount of damage it does is worth it. Provided that you don't miss."  
"Tapion, do you think this move will be enough to defeat Frieza?"  
"Definitely. Now then, shall we get ready to practice? For safety reasons, we'll only train the energy gathering part."

Meanwhile, Oswald had his kingdom sieged. The Peach-Daisy Alliance had crushed his forces and they were now approaching the castle. Escaping to the Wasteland through a mirror. Oswald landed near the town of Prisma, the town of sparkling water. After hearing the story of the Animaniacs, Turles' crew, and the Planet Trade Organization, he realized that he alone couldn't take on the organizations. He needed to ally himself with somebody.

Yakko could feel it in his body the energy has gathered to use the Spirit.  
Tapion smiled. "You and your siblings have mastered the techniques in the scrolls. Now we shall go hunt for the Dragon Balls. Let's hurry!"

Tapion and the Animaniac children banded together. Using the Dragon Radar, they tracked the location of the Two-Star Dragon Ball. It was located in a cave. As they were about to grab, Nappa appeared!  
"Oh it's the runts," Nappa said. "I don't have time to deal with you. I'll just let the Saibamen kill you."

Planting the seeds, four green Saibamen grew and immediately attacked the group. 

Yakko kicked one away, rushing towards it and pummeling the Saibaman. Yakko finished this Saibaman off with an energy wave to the chest.

"Masenko!" Wakko said. He instanly vaporized a Saibaman, hearing it scream in agony.

Tapion remained calm and dodged a Saibaman's attack. He attacked by slicing the Saibaman to pieces and blasted those pieces to smithereens.

Dot killed a Saibaman by using the Destructo Disk to bisect the hideous green plant monster.

"Huh?" Nappa was greatly surprised by the Animaniacs being able to handle the Saibamen.  
"Seems like you snot-nosed brats have gained some power. If you can beat the Saibamen, then I know Raditz can't handle you. Guess I oughta take care of you myself. I'm a brutal warrior. Say your prayers!"

Shantae had hidden herself in the bushes. She was out of sight, waiting for the right moment to help the royal children. She wanted to see how far they had come in their training.

Sonic, Chip, and Mickey had finally made it to King Kai's planet.

"I heard all about the struggles in the Wasteland," King Kai said. "I'll have to train you boys in order to give you a chance against Frieza."  
"His aura made me sick," Chip said. "And since Dark Gaia is around, who knows what'll happen?"  
"Light Gaia?" King Kai said. "Oh no. First Frieza and Turles and now Dark Gaia. We have to train you boys to be the best."


End file.
